Black Order Break In
by megmeg999
Summary: Allen and Kanda have their work cut out for them when Tyki and Road make an unexpected visit to the Black Order one night in search of Miranda, a target wanted by the Earl.  ONESHOT! Inspired by an RP between Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu and myself.


**megmeg999: An oneshot based on the manga/anime -Man. This is in no way really connected to the book, so don't be surprised if the information is not totally consistent. ****Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu**** and I were rp'ing for this and we decided to make it into a oneshot. Hope you like it! We had a lot of giggles with this. :D**

**Water Fairy: Che. More like fail rp'ing it! You have no idea how hard it was to keep from spoiling anything! This woman *points at megmeg* is way behind in reading the manga! D: But it was weirdly fun to make this, I will admit that. **

**Both: Neither of us own -Man! (Sadly…)**

**Water Fairy: Ah…Tyki, Miranda, and Allen were rp'ed by me and Road, Kanda, and Komui were rp'ed by megmeg. **

**megmeg999: Anyway, :) enjoy!**

X-x-x-x

The night was black as pitch, darker even with the lack of moon in the sky. The two shadows, therefore, were hardly able to be seen as they moved with almost unbelievable speed across the grounds of the mysterious Black Order. In fact, with their dark clothes, the two intruders couldn't be seen and that suited their purpose just fine. After all, they had been ordered to use as much stealth as possible for their mission. As it were, it was going rather smoothly. Their only obstacle at the moment was how to get into the Order.

"This place is a lot more heavily guarded then I had anticipated," Road whispered musingly. "What is our strategy to enter into the Order?"

She watched Tyki as he contemplated the safest and swiftest route in and out. He was silent for a moment, golden eyes flicking across the large, carved face between the gates and over the dark, craggy sides of the tower. Getting in through stealth was definitely going to be a hassle and even if they did get in without notice, he was sure the exorcist they had been ordered to capture would draw some kind of attention to them. After a moment, Tyki held out his hand and a single, black butterfly fluttered out, a faint purple aura surrounding it. It regarded him before fluttering off towards the guardian. There was another moment of complete silence before a loud scream reverberated through the air.

"Now," Tyki murmured and the two Noah ran forward.

With moves so swift, she almost seemed to have disappeared into the darkness of night, Road ran at her fastest pace possible, dodging the sword of the enemy as he approached her from the now open gates of the Order.

"Allen, protect Miranda and Komui! Get them inside!" Kanda met the eyes of young Road, a twisted smirk of amusement on her face. "I can handle Ballerina Barbie here."

"Excuse me?" she snapped, all sadistic pleasure washed away from her abnormally translucent skin, now being replaced by a darker, rather angry glare.

Tyki couldn't help but chuckle at the pain he was all too aware Kanda would be receiving for that less-than-smart remark.

Ignoring the sound of clashing behind him, Tyki slipped through the wall, relieved to be now successfully in the Order. He moved quickly through the maze like halls, trying to find his target. He knew neither where to go nor how long it would take him to regroup with Road, but as long as he got that woman, he was fine. Tyki didn't know why the Earl wanted this exorcist, out of all the exorcists the Order had, but the Earl's word was absolute, so he'd follow it no matter what.

He was speeding down a hall and almost didn't notice the sudden barrage of orange energy. Nimbly jumping aside, he skidded to a halt, meeting the sight of a teenage boy with white hair. A large, organic looking weapon was in the place of the boy's left arm and the Noah had to blink multiple times to understand what he was seeing. The boy in front of him was the same one from the train. Tyki was taken aback for a moment, before letting out a soft scoff. He should have recognized the jacket being shoved in his face. After all, it had been like that other exorcist's.

"You're a Noah!" Allen shouted, urging a man in a white uniform and a raccoon-ish looking woman behind him. "Why are you here?"

Tyki tilted his head a bit, before fixing his posture and chuckling. "I'm here on the Earl's orders."

"The Earl's…?" Allen gritted his teeth, glaring at the tall man. "I still don't understand why humans would join the side of the Earl!" He let out a volley of orange energy rods, just missing the Noah. "Damn it!"

Tyki had a clever and fairly witty remark to the young exorcist's question, a question that had been eating at Allen since his first encounter with Road, but the air was cut by a sharp shriek from the man in white. Both Allen and Tyki turned to said man as he began to panic, obviously distraught about the Noah's presence.

"GAH!" Komui cried. "What the hell is going on here? This isn't good! This isn't good!" He was absolutely and completely panicking now, flailing his arms wildly. "This isn't normal! There can't be a break in! Lenalee! Lenalee! Where are you? Hide!"

Before either of the exorcists, or the utterly baffled Tyki, could register what had just transpired, Komui darted down the hall, zigzagging as he yelled with fright for his missing little sister. There was a moment where all three just stared blankly down the hall after him. None of them had ever seen a grown man act that way before.

Allen was quicker to gain his composure then Tyki was. Urging his arm to become a sword, Allen surged forward, catching his opponent off guard. Tyki barely had time to dodge, frowning at the rather large cut in his jacket. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he again held out his hand in the same manner he had before to summon his golem. This time, however, a whole swarm of butterflies surged out. His young foe was obviously shocked and the sword instantly became a huge silver claw as the butterflies swarmed him. Allen tried swiping at the creatures, but the wily golems flitted about in a teasing manner, fluttering about the exorcist's Innocence tauntingly.

"They're called Teez for a reason," Tyki remarked, moving fluidly through Allen's angry lurches. He stepped close to the exorcist and pushed his hand into the boy's chest. Said boy instantly froze, eyes widening. "Sorry, boy, but I have a mission to complete."

"Hurgh!" A strangled noise came from Allen as the Noah in front of him slowly squeezed his heart. He tasted blood and gasped, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"A-Allen!" the woman cried in terror, taking a step forward as if to help, only to stumbled to a halt as more than twenty Teez fluttered up to her. "E-Eep!"

"M-Miran…da! G-Get…back!" Allen gurgled, breath catching as the Noah suddenly stopped squeezing his heart.

"Oh? So you're Miranda Lotto?" Tyki asked, turning his gaze to the shuddering woman. It was at this moment that the wall exploded. Releasing Allen, the Noah jumped back, being greeted by the sight of Road firing off several candles at the samurai exorcist.

"Dammit, you stupid idiot! You tore my umbrella! I should snap your neck this very moment!" she snarled, letting her anger bet the better of her. It wasn't often she lost her patience when fighting, but this exorcist was just too annoying for her.

Upon hearing Road's enraged voice and what sounded like more walls crumbling, Tyki cursed under his breath. There went the idea of using stealth. He turned to see the battle ensuing between his fellow Noah and the exorcist.

Kanda couldn't help feeling faintly pleased with himself. It was a rarity he found amusement in fighting, but her displeasure was more than a little entertaining to the fighter. "You, kid, have a quite a temper."

His cool manner only seemed to egg Road on all the more, her temper flaring with each second he smirked at her. The young girl had a positively murderous aura about her as they fought, only seeming to grow as Kanda continued to be amused by their fight.

Tyki and Miranda remained unmoving for a moment as Allen doubled over from the pain. He coughed up blood, letting out a low groan. At that noise, Kanda glanced over at them, his smirk turning into a deep frown. It was the first time since breaking through the wall that either Kanda or Road had registered their counterparts had been there with them. Mouth twisting into a frown, Road's face became a mixture of confusion, anger, and annoyance.

"Don't just stand there Tyki!" she ordered, eyes wide with utter disbelief as she watched him merely standing there, their target less than five feet away from him. "Grab the exorcist!"

"Bean Sprout, get your ass moving! Get her away!" Kanda took notice of the slower movements from his fellow Black Order member. However, he did not take the cause of Allen's sluggishness to be injury. To him, the boy was always slow to action.

"_How did I allow myself to be subordinate to a newbie Exorcist like him?_" Kanda thought to himself, a growl of displeasure slowly rising in his throat. "Allen, go!" he snapped, hoping acknowledging Allen as a person of importance, rather than a child, would encourage him to move faster.

Despite Kanda's best efforts, it was Tyki who moved first, easily capturing Miranda and throwing her over his shoulder. The frail woman shrieked and started to flail desperately, thumping her fists against the Noah's back. However, Tyki was unaffected by her efforts and Miranda was dumbfounded when her fists seemed to sink abnormally deep into his back without resistance.

"Road!" he called, moving to escape, only to have a large silver claw block his path. He turned to see a slightly staggering Allen behind him.

The exorcist had blood dripping from his mouth, but otherwise looked relatively okay. His gray eyes were narrowed in anger, contorting his young face into a rather vicious looking scowl. Tyki's lips turned up into a smirk and he chuckled darkly. It appeared as if he finally made the young boy snap. Maybe now he'd actually take the battle seriously.

"Ooh. Scary," he mocked, dodging Allen's swipe. "You'll have to do better than that, boy."

"Tch. Don't underestimate me!" Allen coughed, again swiping at Tyki. This time he managed to graze the Noah and the white-haired boy smirked, calling out, "Cross Grave!"

A searing pain burst across Tyki's chest as he landed feet from Road's battle. Dropping Miranda, the Noah pressed a hand to his chest, growling a little. That had stung a lot more than he thought it would. Obviously, the boy had some tricks up his sleeves. He smirked at the panting Allen.

"So you still have some fight in you, eh, boy?" Tyki said, pushing his hair out of his face. "Good." A large, sadistic smile formed on his face. "Because I'm about to break that arm of yours."

It was as Allen and Tyki clashed that Miranda was scrambling across the floor, praying she would be stealthy enough to evade the groups of fighting duos behind her. A set of hands gripped roughly at her arm and she let out a whimper before a similar sound followed hers. A panicked voice whispered, "I can't find Lenalee!"

Any relief she felt, after having realized it had been neither of the Noahs that had a hold on her, faded when realization hit her that it was not exactly her first choice for a heroic rescuer. Lips quivering, she turned to the equally scared man besides her. In a small voice, she asked, "Komui, right?"

He nodded in confirmation, lips quivering softly as he held her arm tightly, helping her up. Miranda clutched his hand , whispering, "L-Lenalee is out on a mission, remember? S-So, she isn't here!"

The relief he felt was like the weight of a thousand suns having been lifted off his shoulder, nodding as he breathed out a deep breath. "Phew, I feel utterly absurd now."

Komui's eyes casually went between the fighting pairs before turning back to Miranda. However, his gaze darted back instantly to the fights progressing. He shrieked in a very unmanly way, before pulling Miranda in the opposite direction. "Ah! Break in! Break in!" he called out, the pair disappearing around the bend of the hallway.

Road and Tyki hesitated a moment, tempers flaring as they watched their target disappear from sight. "Shit!" they said in harmony, instantly refocusing on their quarrels at hand.

With a swift wave of her umbrella, Road sent a slash of darkness, though an electric current appeared to be within the mass, straight at Kanda. At the sudden impact, Kanda went flying into the wall, collapsing to the floor with a grunt of pain. Road left no moment to waste, instantly darting in the directing Miranda and Komui had vanished in.

"I'll get the exorcist, you deal with them!" she called to Tyki from over her shoulder, taking flight on her umbrella and practically breezing through the air of the halls at speed of light.

"Tch." Tyki frowned deeply at the two exorcists, clenching and unclenching his hands. This was not going the way he had wanted it to. He knew, of course, that plans often didn't go as they were intended, but he still expected at least a molecule of similarity to the layout he had in mind. This catastrophe went far from the blueprint. At this thought, his temper flared and he scowled, golden eyes narrowing at the two exorcists. Black energy grew in his hands and Allen, sensing something, lunged forward.

As if he expected it, Tyki threw one of the energy spheres at the oncoming exorcist. It hit Allen dead-on and the young boy let out a pained shout. Allen staggered a bit, but nonetheless, continued his charge. The Noah let out a sigh and again dodged, actually landing on the air. For one shocked moment, Allen stared dumbfounded at Tyki before frowning at the angry growl from behind him. With an angry snarl, Kanda lunged towards the Noah.

Without a moment of hesitation, Kanda swipe of his Mugen, he swung at Tyki with such swiftness, his blade was like a blur. He seemed to growl with such anger that a dark aura seemed to cling to him, startling even the Noah briefly. But it bought Allen a short period of time to break from his bewildered phase. The white haired boy also whipped his claw at Tyki, but the pain was beginning to take its toll on the young exorcist. The fighting lasted only a brief moment before the whooshing sound of Road's umbrella piercing the wind as it flew broke through the tussle.

"Tyki, let's get out now!" she yelled at the panting Noah.

There was no time to reply before a crowd of people, weapons in hand, followed not far behind the young Noah. The Noahs were outnumbered by at least five to one. This scenario was certainly not what Tyki or Road had hoped for. That being said, they felt it was the right time to cut their losses and bolted from the Black Order's headquarters, vanishing into the night.

The crowd of misfit scientists and finders stared between the battered exorcists, trying to grasp an understanding of what had transpired. No one said a word as they tried to figure out what exactly had just happened.

It was Allen who broke the silence as he wheezed, "Where's Miranda?"

Reever and Johnny looked at each other as the still trembling woman hurried over to the young exorcist. She knelt next to him and looked him over, fretting all the while.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Allen, are you okay?" she asked, teary eyed. "Oh. This is all my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous," Allen remarked, smiling slightly. It, however, looked more like a grimace. "It's not your fault the Noah wanted you."

"Ohh…but…" Miranda wrung her hands, lips quivering.

Kanda rose from the floor, settling his sword back into its hilt as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "What was that?" he snapped to Allen, ignoring the startled look from Miranda at his harsh tone. "You hardly held him off! I had to come to the rescue. _Again._"

Allen stuttered a moment, baffled to see his attempts were nothing but child's play to Kanda. Komui stuck his head over Johnny's shoulder, looking like a child himself as he dodged between the crowd of people.

"Are the Noahs gone?" The glares of his peers rendered his question an inane one as he took notice the mindless chatter ensuing between the exorcists. "Oh, of course they are," he muttered feebly.

"Why do I bother assisting you? I told myself it was not my job to play babysitter, but rather, find Innocence. Since your arrival, we've found next to none besides that doll and Gothica here," he ranted, waving a large, bleeding hand in the direction of Miranda, still meekly settled beside Allen.

"I'm sorry that I'm not more agile after nearly having my heart ripped out," Allen snapped, glaring at the older exorcist. "And I do help out around here! Probably more so than you do! At least I actually think about my friends!"

A painful cough ripped through him and he doubled over. This elicited more fussing from Miranda and wrinkled nose from Kanda. When his coughing fit was over, Allen shakily stood with the help of the still fussing woman, still glaring at Kanda. His arm had long since deactivated and he flexed it, making sure that everything was in order.

"Besides, Kanda, weren't you getting your arse handed to you by a little girl?" Allen asked, flicking his eyes to the clearly agitated Japanese man. "Well?"

As if he wasn't fired up enough, Allen's remark of his entanglement with Road had sent him over the edge. Kanda leaped at the wounded boy, only to be held back by the entire group of finders and scientist. Allen's palpitating heart nearly stopped with the relief as the protective elders held back the infuriated samurai, but he was fairly good at concealing it. Kanda growled under his breath, turning to stomp away. But, before doing so, he looked over at the white haired boy once more, muttering, "One day, when you are in a life or death situation, I'll be the one to personally watch death take you away."

Allen held his composure, not letting Kanda see how much that retort had scared, and hurt, him, and silently watched him walk away.

x-x-x

Meanwhile, as the civil dispute resumed in the Black Order, a different argument was being held.

"That went terribly! The Earl is going to be furious!" Road ranted, fingers flexing as she felt her pulse rising along with her temper.

"Not to worry," Tyki crooned. "We'll have that exorcist soon, just as the Earl Millennium wants."

"But how?" Road whined, sitting on her umbrella with a huff. "It'll be soooo hard. What with that stupid samurai and mini-exorcist protecting her."

Tyki's gaze was somewhere far away as they walked, a sinister sneer forming on his lips as he envisioned the not-so-distant future. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to get rid of the protecting exorcists, now won't we?" He met Road's perplexed gaze a moment, his sadistic smirk encouraging her. "And I have the perfect plan on how to."

She didn't even pause to consider his words before an equally devilish grin spread across her face. The two Noahs walked into the darkness, snickering at the thought of the coming battle.

THE END!


End file.
